


Dreams are in Higher Contrast

by meoqie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoqie/pseuds/meoqie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason fell into friendship with each other with all the grace and ease of two testosterone-fueled trains colliding. As teenagers it had been explosive but as adults they were just kind of a mess. </p>
<p>The alcohol had been Jason’s idea but the weed had been Percy’s and they’d reached the consensus that they’d both been fucking brilliant ideas.</p>
<p>Limitations are lowered to nonexistence and they decide that "every guy needs at least one bro they'd be willing to have a gay experience with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams are in Higher Contrast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> For the 'cliches' prompt for Day 2 of Week 2 of the PJO/HOO [Rare Pair Project](http://rarepairproject.tumblr.com/). Shamelessly inspired by all of [Queenie_Mab's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/profile) Jercy fics. Sorry not sorry.

Percy and Jason fell into friendship with each other with all the grace and ease of two testosterone-fueled trains colliding. As teenagers it had been explosive but as adults they were just kind of a mess.

The alcohol had been Jason’s idea but the weed had been Percy’s and they’d reached the consensus that they’d both been fucking brilliant ideas.

“You know how… how you know when you’re dreaming?” Jason said, draped inelegantly across Percy’s bed and partially across his body.

“Like the way that you can tell you’re dreaming or the fact that when you’re dreaming you know it’s a dream?” Percy asked lazily.

Jason furrowed his brow, trying to puzzle out which one it was that he meant. They both could technically be interpreted to mean the same thing.

“The first one,” he finally said.

“Well usually it’s because I can’t actually fly or walk through walls an’ shit in reality so when I do it in a dream I’m all oh hey this is a fucking dream.”

Jason lazily swatted Percy’s arm and the dark haired boy yelped.

“Lay off the electricity, bro!”

“Shit, sorry. But I meant like, a normal dream, not a half-blood kid dream.”

“Oh, okay. How do you know?”

Jason tried to remember the point he’d been trying to make. “It’s like when you change the settings on a picture? Like Instagram filters or some shit? And the edges get more defined.” He snapped his fingers as he came upon the word. “Higher contrast! Dreams are in a higher contrast!”

“Duuuuuude,” Percy breathed. “You’re fucking right.”

Jason nodded firmly, satisfied. “Yeah.”

Percy sighed and leaned over Jason to reach the bottle perched precariously between the headboard and the wall. He took a long sip and sighed, plopping back down with the bottle still clutched in his hand.

 

“Did you ever expect to be washed up at twenty?” he asked, staring at the ceiling.

“Speak for yourself, I’m only nineteen.”

Percy lightly kicked Jason’s shin. “Same fucking difference, asshole. But like, damn. Saving the world when you’re still basically a kid sets the bar pretty high.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed, taking the bottle from Percy and sipping at it.

“That was mine. I put my mouth on it.”

Jason shrugged. “So?”

“Gross, dude.”

Jason snorted. They were practically on top of each other and Percy was going to complain about his mouth germs. The alcohol would kill any actual germs anyway.

But Percy was right. Here they were, working average jobs to afford a shitty shared apartment while the world moved on without them. Annabeth and Piper were off doing important things that actually mattered, giving each one almost identical ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speeches that meant that it absolutely was them and their inability to grow up beyond retelling the stories of their glory days, like a high school football player that never went pro.

Percy grabbed at the bottle and Jason passed it over. “You sure you don’t mind that my mouth was on it?” he joked.

“Oh shut up, quit making this gay,” Percy protested.

“Dude, our legs are all tangled together and shit. It’s already pretty gay,” Jason pointed out.

It was only when they got drunk that they were willing to get cozy with each other, although Jason was dimly aware that for himself, at least, the desire to was always there, alcohol just made it easier to actually act on it.

Which was fine, right? It was totally okay for a guy to want to snuggle with his best bro. It was just society that said men couldn’t cuddle with each other in order to preserve their masculinity. That didn’t automatically make it gay. Although the fact that Jason was half-hard might.

“You know, if I was gonna have a gay experience, I think I would wanna have it with you,” Percy said thoughtfully.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Jason replied. “I think everyone needs that one bro they’d be willing to have a gay experience with. It broadens the horizons.”

Percy nodded slowly, finishing off the bottle. “Do you ever think about it? Having a gay experience?”

“Yeah.”

“With me?”

Jason hesitated. “Yeah,” he admitted.

Percy snorted slightly. “Nice to know I’m at least some guy’s type,” he joked.

“Oh come on man, lay off that. He was probably trying to convince himself more than anything.”

Silence fell and they just lay there enjoying their combined buzz and high. Everything felt a little bit surreal, almost like a dream with the edges of things more defined than they really were.

 

“Would you ever actually do it?” Percy asked suddenly. “Mess around with me?”

“If you wanted to, I guess,” Jason said with a shrug.

“You guess? That’s not exactly enthusiastic consent.”

Jason laughed. “We’re under the influence anyway, doesn’t that already invalidate our ability to consent?”

Percy made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “We’re _both_ under the influence, they cancel each other out.”

Jason was pretty sure that wasn’t how it worked, but he let Percy have it. “So are you straight up asking me to have sex with you?”

Percy burst out laughing. “No, I’m _gay_ up asking you.” He dissolved into hysterical giggles for a few minutes at his own joke.

Laughter is already pretty infectious, but it doubles when you’re wasted. Jason laughed with Percy until they were both wheezing and wiping tears from their eyes.

 

“Fuck,” Percy panted as they finally calmed down. “In all seriousness, though, if I was up for a gay experience right here, right now, would you be down?”

Percy’s body was hot against his own and Jason found himself staring at the way his shirt was stretched tight against his chest.

“Yeah,” he said, his throat feeling dry. What had happened to that bottle they were sharing?

“Well shit man, let’s do it.”

Their mouths fell together awkwardly, both of them feeling lazy and uncoordinated with the mixture of substances coursing through their bodies.

They adjusted after a moment, and the slide of their lips felt downright sinful. Jason turned his body a little more toward Percy’s, wrapping an arm around the other demigod’s waist in order to support himself.

Percy slipped his tongue into Jason's mouth and Jason wondered why the fuck they'd never done this before. It was slow and lazy and Percy tasted like the liquor they'd been drinking and something like sea salt.

Feeling bold, Jason slid his hand down to grope Percy's ass. The dark haired demigod responded by shifting his hips forward into Jason's, prompting a moan from both of them.

 

Sloppy makeouts morphed into shameless rutting as they panted against each other's mouths.

The friction between the was delicious but the friction inside of Jason's jeans was growing uncomfortable, the slide of his dick against fabric starting to chafe as he leaked precome into his boxers.

"Fuck, okay, wait, pants need to come off," Jason groaned, pushing Percy away.

"Shit, okay."

The only sounds in the room for a few moments were the rustle of their clothes, the creak of the bed, and their heavy breathing.

Unceremoniously they dumped all their clothes into a pile on the floor. It would be an adventure sorting out what belonged to who the next morning, particularly the socks.

But that became immediately unimportant because Jason looked over and Percy was naked and holy fucking shit he was _so_ gay for his best bro.

"Shit, man, can I suck your dick?" he breathed.

"Go for it, bro."

 

Percy deposited himself lazily across the pillows as Jason crouched between his knees, wrapping one hand around his length. Percy moaned softly, letting his head fall back against the headboard with a soft thunk.

Jason took him into his mouth slowly, wanting to see how much he could fit. He wasn't sure if it was the awkwardness of his position, the fact that he was completely inexperienced, or that porn had given him unrealistic expectations, but he was gagging the moment the tip of Percy's dick touched the back of his tongue. He pulled back a little and decided to just compensate with his hand, stroking as he sucked on as much as he could manage.

"Ah, fuck," Percy whined, fisting one hand tight in Jason's hair. "Shit, shit, stop, I'm gonna fucking come."

Jason pulled away as Percy yanked hard on his hair, sitting back and staring at the other demigod as he panted, trying to calm down a little.

"Did you have some other plans that you're holding yourself back for?" Jason asked, smirking slightly.

Percy huffed, flipping him off with both hands. "What's the point of a gay experience if we don't go all the way?"

Jason flushed. "How do you wanna do this?" he asked.

Percy smirked slightly. "You were the one who was acting all submissive, begging to suck me off. I think you should be the one to take it."

Jason wasn't opposed to the idea, but like hell he was letting Percy think he was 'submissive.'

"Fine," he said. "But I'm not letting you hold me down. I'm going to ride you."

 

Percy's eyes widened slightly and Jason felt smug as he reached over to fish some lube and a condom from the assorted clutter littering the nearest nightstand. He didn't remember either of them ever even getting condoms, they were just one of those things that tended to spontaneously sprout in the bedrooms of college-age guys.

Jason tossed the condom to Percy before dispensing a decent amount of lube onto his hand. He'd explored enough of the Internet to know that he'd absolutely be needing plenty of lubrication.

"Eugh," he muttered absently as he pressed the cold lube up against his cleft.

The preparation process was boring and uncomfortable, but Percy was staring at him like watching him finger his own ass was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, so that made it a little more bearable.

"Fuck, okay," Jason declared finally. He really had no way of knowing if he was actually ready but he was sick of waiting.

He was the fucking son of Jupiter for fuck's sake, if he couldn't handle a little discomfort while taking it up the ass then he didn't deserve to call himself a demigod.

 

"Shit, bro," Percy murmured as Jason positioned himself over his body. "You got a nice bod for a dude."

"You're not half bad yourself," Jason said, smirking slightly.

It took several moments and the help of Percy's hands guiding both of them, but eventually Jason managed to lower himself down on the other demigod's dick.

"Fuck," he breathed, his thighs trembling a little with the effort of holding himself up until he adjusted.

Percy stared up at him adoringly with his lips parted and his cheeks flushed.

Jason was feeling rather smitten.

When he managed to bring his ass flush with Percy's hips they both moaned, shuddering.

"Fuck yeah," Percy panted, his hands holding Jason tight enough to leave bruises on his sides.

Jason took a moment to compose himself before he began to shift up on his knees, determined to properly ride Percy as promised.

"Fuuuuck," Percy whimpered, throwing his head back against the pillows.

Jason grinned. Technically he was bottom but there was no question of who was in control right now. He had the son of Poseidon at his mercy as he set the pace, the other demigod barely managing to lift his hips off the mattress to meet him.

"Shit, fuck, ah, I'm so close," Percy choked out, clawing at Jason's skin with his fingernails.

Jason forcibly grabbed one of Percy's hands and brought it to his dick, wrapping the other man's fingers around his own length.

"You're not allowed to come until I do," Jason said commandingly, stilling himself.

Percy whined desperately, trying to arch himself upward, a futile effort as Jason held him down tight against the bed.

Jason guided Percy to start stroking him, and only once he had a firm rhythm going did he start to move again. Percy's hand stuttered and Jason put his own hand over his again.

"Don't you dare stop," he breathed.

Percy nodded obediently, speeding his hand up a little, and Jason rewarded him by increasing his own pace, having to adjust his angle slightly. The shift was enough to have him crying out in pleasure as he felt Percy brushing against a particularly sensitive area inside of him.

They both panted out a steady stream of expletives as they neared release, the bed groaning in protest beneath them.

Jason bit down a choked moan as he came all over Percy's chest and stomach, the other demigod managing to hold out long enough to stroke him through his orgasm before he released himself, much more vocally than Jason had.

 

Once the aftershocks began to recede Jason became aware of how sore his legs were from the abuse he'd just put them through. With a groan he climbed off of Percy and collapsed beside him. He was absolutely going to feel like he wanted to die in the morning. Absently he wondered if ambrosia healed that kind of injury as well.

"That was some pretty fucking amazing sex," Percy drawled lazily.

Jason just grunted in response, burying himself farther into the pillow. He wanted to fall asleep before his remaining buzz wore off.

"You know," Percy said conversationally as he sat up to grab a tissue to clean himself off. "I don't think I really got the full extent of the gay experience. I mean, I still don't know what a dick up my ass would feel like. So I think we might have to do this again sometime."

Jason grinned against the pillow as the other demigod settled back down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I think that could be arranged." 

**Author's Note:**

> The 'dreams are in higher contrast' epiphany is something I actually said when I was high. I thought it was so fucking profound at the time. Weed makes philosophers of us all.


End file.
